forgiveness
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: Germany comes to Israel's ceremony for the Holocaust. and Israel surprises him with his decision. not a political story. if you hate Israel, don't read this.


**please read: **if you hate Israel, this story is not for you. if you hate us, you have n right to call yourself a human. people are different, why do you not hate your black or Asian next door neighbor who looks different to you, but you know is the same inside and is as much as a good person, but hate the Jew, who looks like you and is a good man as well?

no one is perfect, but when one person is bad, it doesn't meant that the whole race is bad.

please bear in mind that we want peace, quiet. we want to be able to live on our land without the breath of our enemies regularly on our necks.

this is not a political story.

thank you.

* * *

Germany strode down the way to the place he had dreaded the most to go into for the last week. 'Yad Vashem', the place Israel had told him to come there for the ceremony for the remembrance of _that war_.

"Germany," a brown shagged haired man with a sun kissed skin came to him with a grim look. "I'm glad that you'd made it."  
"You know I wouldn't miss it," Germany winched at the colder voice he had sadly got used to through the first years they had been '_allies_', or something like this.  
"I know," the man shrugged and motioned him to follow him to the first line next to his prime minister and his wife.

* * *

It's a few moments before the start of the ceremony and Germany was fidgeting in his sit, wanting to finish with it already and to retreat back into his room. But he knew that he had to endure it, after all he has done, this was the least hew could do to make amends with the small country next to him wearing a sad look that compared to the times he had lost so many of his children during wars - only for the man next to him, it was **slaughter**, not war that took his children away from and that was something that even decades of good relations and money were not going to erase.

The voice of the woman signaling the start of the ceremony had jerked him awake and he looked at Israel and was surprised to see an almost melancholy smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

Israel ignored him, only having his face light up with a bit of pride when the clip started playing shows of what is this year's topic – 70 years for the Warsaw ghetto uprising.

"My children were always fighters, no matter what had befallen them," he heard Israel mumble. "But this _war_ made them something else… _**survivors**_. And that's something that no matter how hard you try, you can't take it out of a person with enough will to make the whole world spin for them."

"I'm sorry…" Germany knew it was not going to change anything. But… he felt this burden grow every time he had laid eyes on the happy and strong little guy… and have him look at him and change to the real thing he is – a man aged thousands of years, with his land finally in his hands, free and strong.

He looked back to hear the chorus singing one of the small country's known songs that shown the real power behind music; it was pure and full of tranquility as the girl sang it with an amazing voice.

He flinched when the stories of the survivors who lit up the torches were played on the screen, showing old people talking about strength, braveness, care, love, and war that tore people apart, condemned families to death and children to early-maturing.

* * *

After the ceremony, German sat on his bed in his hotel room, head between hands as he cried.

A few knocks on the door were heard before it was slowly opened, revealing dull blue eyes scanning the room before landing on the broken country.

Israel swiftly sat next to Germany and awkwardly hugged him one-handed. When Germany looked at him with a confused gaze, he coughed tensely and smiled at him.

"It's a man's job to forgive and forget. I can't forget you for what you've done, but-" he patted his blond locks.

"I think I can forgive you."

Germany's eyes grew wide with shock, "Why would you do that? I basically destroyed a third of your children."

Israel's face turned stone, "Now listen to me, Germany. I'm an old man with a young land ownership, but do not think for one moment that I'm reckless _**or**_ naïve. I know what you'd done to my people, but I believe that you'd changed. I _**want**_ to believe that you had changed. People deserve a second chance, my dear friend."

Shocked pale eyes scanned hard dark blue eyes that had a tint of softness in them.

"Thank you, Abraham," he muttered.

"Your welcome, Ludwig," Israel smiled warmly at him.

"Mr. Abraham." They looked up to see the president looking at them with a blank gaze.

"Yes?" Israel smiled at him and stood up.

"We need to talk to you about the benefits of the old survivors," the white haired man smiled at him and then smiled warmly at Germany. "I hope you enjoy our hospitality, Mr. Ludwig."

"Thank you very much for letting me in," the blond country lowered his head in respect.

The man laughed, "No need to be so formal, we forgive you."

Germany looked up in surprise to see the white man stare at him with a knowing gaze before leading Israel away.

Germany blinked and then huffed in amusement, Israeli people were an enigma to him.

* * *

**please read this: **this is the story for the holocaust day that is being mentioned now in my country.

i'm proud in my country and hate the people who try to destroy her just because she's different.

i believe people should try and accept each other and become allies, isn't that the whole point of stopping wars and hunger and hatred in the world?

i don't own Germany, but i do own Israel, so therefore this story is mine except for Germany.

this is not a political story, but something that came to me when i watched the ceremony of the holocaust merely an hour ago.

i hope that nothing like this horrible war would ever happen again to the world, and that everyone would accept everyone.

thank you for reading this and have a good life, because some people never had the chance of having this.


End file.
